Followed
by babychick21
Summary: Sakura's getting weird phone calls, messages,pictures and letters; but whose sending them thats a good question, sadly she doesn't know. Gaara wants to whats going on but she says its nothing but he's not buying it. Will the guy be found or will he hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here's my new story I really hope you'll like it.**

**Okay so my friend wanted to be in this story really bad because it has Gaara in it and she loves in literally, any ways so she is Sakura in this story…lol so yeah.**

**So on with the story.**

Inners: **this font**

Thoughts: _**this font**_

Speaking: this font

***********************

Sakura and her group of friends aren't well the bunch that you call happy, there more done to earth, way done down. They're Goths/ Emos whichever you would like to call them. Okay so now that I got that done I'll actually get on with the story.

Sakura was in the graveyard visiting her parent's graves. She wasn't talking she was just sitting, she looked at her parents graves, glared, stood up and walked away. Sakura continued walking to get out of the graveyard, when it decided to start pouring. Sakura put her hood up and continued walking. Sakura was wearing a black sweater, with a red tank top under it, and wore white skinnies with holes in the knees, that she personally made. Sakura had interesting hair, it was naturally pink, but instead of it being all pink she dyed her hair black underneath. She also had a lip piercing.

Once she was soaked she was finally smart enough to go the mall where she was meeting her friends. Sakura walked through the entrance leaving water behind her.

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in a worthless hairball!" Karin yelled/laughed.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked rudely.

"You heard me FREAK!" Karin laughed

"Karin that's enough," a monotone voice said.

"_Saskue_," she spat.

"Now is that anyway to speak to someone who just saved you?" He asked

"I didn't need saving from some one of the likes of you!" she yelled at him walked off.

Sakura couldn't believe that he did that. Sakura walked down to the food court where she would find her friends. Sakura got there but for some reason she couldn't find them. She looked all over the food court and couldn't find them, so they went to "their" store, but she couldn't find them.

_**Well since I'm here I might as well buy some new things.**_

Sakura bought some more eyeliner (green, blue, black, red, and pink) some eye shadow (mostly black, some blues, purples, mostly dark colors) some gloves, some t-shirts/ tanks/ tube tops ect. She also got some fishnet clothing, skirts, skinnies, bootie shorts, shoes (combat boots, converse, and a couple pairs of high heels) and she bought some bit sunglasses.

Once she was done she left the store and was going to leave the mall, but stopped and turned the other way since Saskue and his group were still by the regular exit/entrance. So Sakura ended up having to walk to the other end of the mall and left through that exit. When she got out of the mall she walked to her house.

_**Oh they better be there, or I will be seriously pissed!**_

When she walked through the door she heard the sounds of her friends, well mostly Naruto. She walked up stairs and had a nice hot shower. Once she was done she turned on her stereo, and continued listening to her burned CD. She was listening to the song Misery Business by Paramore. Once it was on she started blow drying her hair which took her twenty minutes because she hair is so long it's down to her thigh. Once she was done, doing that she did a quick straightening just to get those few curls. When she finished that she used one of her bump it clips, she used the biggest one she had to get that extra bump to her hair. Once she was done her hair she went and got her clothes on. She chose her brand new Oscar the Grouch t-shirt, and her black mini skirt, and her new high boots, that went up just below her knee. Once she was done with her clothes she brushed her teeth, and put on her makeup. She used her black eyeliner, put it on thick on the top, and gave herself some wings to give her that extra edge, then she took her purple eye shadow and put it on top as well on the bottom but just a bit just under her lower lash line, she then put on mascara on, once she was done with her eyes she put on a clear lip gloss. Once she was done with her makeup she went and looked at herself in her full length mirror. She smiled at her work and went downstairs. When she went downstairs she found her friends all around.

Shikamaru and Temari were on the couch talking. Ino and Kiba were in the hall way making out. TenTen and Neji were playing cards. Kankuro and Gaara were arguing. Naruto and Hinata were in the Kitchen getting snacks done.

"Bought time you showed up Sakura," Kankuro laughed. Sakura just rolled her eyes, and went to Gaara who was her boy friend.

"Nice clothes you got there Sakura," Kankuro said in a pervy way.

"Go fuck one of your dolls!" Sakura yelled.

"There not dolls there puppets bitch!" Kankuro yelled back, Sakura was just about to go beat the living shit out of Kankuro but Gaara stopped her, and pulled her out of the kitchen and out to the backyard.

"What'd you do that for Gaara?!" Sakura asked

"…" Gaara just looked at her.

"Well?"

"He wasn't worth besides I know you and you can get him back in a different way." Gaara smirked. Sakura just looked at him. Gaara grabbed her by her waist and held her to him.

"You could've said hi you know," Gaara implied.

"Hi, is that better," Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yes that is," Gaara said pulling her up into a kiss. Sakura's arms found themselves around his neck, and her hands tangled in his hair. Gaara pinned Sakura up against the wall, and soon they were in a place where nobody could get them, until they heard a knock on the glass door. He started the kiss he had to end it when who ever knocked, knocked again. Once he broke the kiss he just glared at the door. When the door finally opened, Ino poked her head out.

"What?!" Sakura and Gaara asked irritated.

"The phones for you Sakura," Ino said quickly. Sakura broke away from Gaara and went to Ino and grabbed the phone.

_**This better be good.**_

**Yeah it better it was just getting good! **Sakura's inner yelled.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Hello Sakura," a voice said.

"Who is this?" she asked, in a different tone, which made Gaara go to her.

"Your looking very nice, sexy actually," he said with a laugh sending shivers down her spine.

"Who ever you are just leave me alone!" Sakura cried into the phone and hung up, and through her self at Gaara. Gaara didn't say anything her just held her there.

_**What happened Sakura? I've never seen you like this before, not since your parents died.**_

**Your right Gaara, we should ask her, but maybe not right now.**

_**I will later though.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura just stood there, not moving. Gaara was looking at her but she didn't do anything. Gaara bent down to her level so that he could look at her in the eyes.

"Sakura, what happened?" Gaara asked with curiosity.

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing happened."

"That's some bull shit right there, what the hell happened?" Gaara asked with more intensity.

"God don't you listen I said nothing fucking happened god!" Sakura yelled. Sakura looked at him and turned away from him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Gaara yelled.

"Fuck you! You know what you can just leave!" Sakura shouted, pulled her arm free, and walked into the house. Gaara followed after her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Gaara shouted earning some attention from the other people in the house.

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sakura cried.

"Nothings wrong with me you're the one being weird!" Gaara glared. Sakura returned and grabbed the pitcher that Hinata was holding and threw the water at him and ran up the stairs. Gaara was drenched with water. Kankuro started busting a gut, with made a very pissed off Gaara earning a punch in the face giving him a black eye. Gaara stomped out of the house.

Everybody in the house just looked at each other wide eyed. Temari saw this and she got her self out of Shikamaru's arms, and went up stairs to Sakura's room.

"Sakura its Temari; are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Please just go away," Sakura asked politely.

"Okay, well we're hear for you if you need to talk," Temari said happily.

"I know, and thanks." Sakura said.

Temari nodded and went back downstairs.

Sakura turned on her stereo, and continued to play her Evanescence CD.

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**_

Sakura sat on her chair that was facing her mirror. She stared at it. Sakura was anger, but mostly afraid, she doesn't like to show weakness and who ever called her had finally done it.

_**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**_

_**  
**_Sakura brought her arm up and turned her open hand to a closed fist.

_**  
Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
**_

Sakura brought her arm back to break her mirror but instead on breaking her mirror her window was broken.

_**  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me  
**_

Sakura carefully walked over to her window and look around her the corner of her bed and found a brick.

_**  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**_

She looked at it, the word "nice" was on it. Under her hand she felt something and turned it over; there was a picture of her sitting in front of her mirror. Sakura dropped it and ran for her door. But only to find her friends at her door. She didn't feel like talking so she pushed past them. She ran out her front door; but she wasn't alone, she heard her friends hollering after her but she felt how you say it creeped out.

_Gaara where are you? I need you._

_**Well maybe he'd still be around if you hadn't thrown water on him**_

_Well he was making me mad!_

_**Well you made him mad! He was only trying to help you know!**_

_I know… and that's why I already feel bad as it is._

Sakura was running trying to find Gaara. Sakura's phone started to ring.

"Gaara?!" Sakura said, half shouted.

"Nope…guess again," the voice answered.

"Who are you?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I am of no concern….but I must admit you have a nice run," the voice laughed and then the line went dead.

Sakura held her phone to her ear, shaking. Sakura dropped it and started to cry. She never thought that she would get so scared that she would start to cry. Sakura dropped to the ground still crying, when she felt a strong pair of arms go around her. Sakura breathed in to find that it "his" scent. Her Gaara had come to her. Sakura started to stand up and so did he. Gaara helped her stand up. Sakura stepped away from him for a moment and then threw herself at him. Gaara tighten his grip around her. They just stood there. Sakura felt safe, she felt as though nothing else existed.

Gaara opened his eyes to see a sleeping Sakura.

_I thought she felt heavier. _Gaara laughed to himself.

_**See now aren't you happy I told you go to her.**_

_Shut it!_

_Flashback_

_**Hey man she was just upset, now go back there and get our woman!**_

_Our woman? She's more like my girl!_

_**Ooo touchy touchy!**_

_Shut up!_

_**I will never shut up until you go back and get her! At least talk to her you mindless dope!!**_

_Fine! But I'm only doing this to make you shut up! And I am not mindless I have you! Oh I guess I am mindless with you in my head!_

_**That wasn't very nice!**_

_Gaara turned around to go back to Sakura._

_End of Flashback_

Gaara picked up Sakura bridal style and walked back to her house.

_Don't worry; I won't let anyone get to you_

_**You better not! Because if you do I'm coming out!**_

_You just try…well not right now!_

_**Fine but you just watch I will get out!**_

Gaara walked to her house to find Temari outside.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh look you have a heart!" Temari said surprised, "I just had a feeling that you would be able to get her that's all."

Gaara just stared after her.

'_Cause that's not weird, you know._

_**You're telling me, since when did she ever wired us out?**_

_You're seriously asking me that question…its Temari what do you think?_

_**Oh right.**_

Gaara walked though the open door that Temari had left open.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara walked up the stairs and into Sakura's room. He walked over to the bed and with one hand he pulled the blanket over and laid Sakura down. He took off her boots, and pulled the covers over. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep.

Gaara felt a cool breeze, he looked over to see the window closed, but right in the middle it was it was shattered. He got up, and went to the other side of the bed to see, the brick lying on the ground, with the picture facing upward. Lets just say that he wasn't very happy about, he was actually really pissed off. Gaara took the photo off the brick and crumpled it up in his hand, and threw it in the garbage.

He went and sat on the edge of the bed and moved the hair out of Sakura's face.

_Who's doing this to you?_

_**I don't know but who ever it is, when I find him I'll rip him into pieces!**_

_And I'll let you do it to._

After that the demon inside of him quieted down.

Gaara got up and closed the curtains; he went out of the room leaving the door open so that he could hear if anything was going on. He walked down the stairs and went to the living room and sat down.

"Is she okay?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really know…" the truth was that he wanted to know, but he didn't want to get into it.

"Well what do we know?" Neji asked.

"Well, when I picked up the phone that one time it sounded familiar….I'm thinking that it's somebody who knows her." Ino stated.

"Yeah and then when we heard that crash upstairs earlier she looked sort of freaked out," TenTen told them.

"Yeah she did to," Naruto agreed. Gaara listened to what they were saying and started to think about who it could be.

_Hmmm somebody that knows her…maybe a another guy from school?_

_**Oh that sure narrows it down!**_

_Shut up! I'm trying to think!_

_**Well maybe its somebody that she knows???**_

Gaara didn't respond to that, She closed his eyes and leaned over and rubbed his temples. Gaara went back upstairs to Sakura ignoring the questioning looks his friends gave him. When he looked in her room, he noticed that something was off and he didn't like it. He looked around to see what was off, and he skimmed over the room, but his eyes averted back to the window. The blinds were open. Gaara ran over to the window to see a figure running, running out of the yard. He instantly took off after him, shouting down the stairs.

"Guys come with me girls go up to Sakura's room!" He booked it out of the door, and stills aw the figure running down the street. Soon the Gaara, and everybody else were soon behind him; making it so that the only way that it could get away is if he could lose them, chances of that happening not very likely.

Kiba and his dog like characteristics made him a fast running, which allowed him to take the lead, once he got close enough to the figure tackled him, but the guy pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the arm, making Kiba stop fighting immediately; Naruto got pissed off because that guy hurt Kiba, Naruto took off, after him as well, knowing that one of the others were with Kiba. Naruto with his demon inside of him gave him insane speed. He threw himself on the guy but instead he got a harsh kick in the stomach, making him buckle over. With this guy hurting his buddies, Gaara got furious, and used all that he had to take this guy down. He reached to his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife that Sakura had gotten him for his birthday. Gaara with his precise aim he threw the knife at the figure and it went into his right leg making the guy buckle over and reached for the knife in his leg, but he wasn't fast enough; Gaara was soon over him holding the knife that was put into his leg.

"What the fuck do you want with her!!?" Gaara demanded.

"I like the pretty ladies, and I especially like to freak them out," the guys cooly.

"You sick bastard….give me one reason not kill you right here, right now!" Gaara said venomously.

"You wouldn't kill a guy that you know now would you?" Gaara glared at this, the guy smirked under his mask that he was wearing, and he took it off. Gaara got extremely pissed to see his face.

"Holy shit it's you?!" Kankuro shouted. Naruto and Shikamaru got closer to see whathe was talking about and their mouths dropped.

"Uchiha!?" It was a girl who said it. The guys turned around to see the girls, with a very sleepy Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura woke up a bit with all the shouting.

"Temari I told you to stay at the house!" Gaara shouted.

"When have I ever listened to you!" she returned. Gaara glared but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Saskue.

"Gaara what's going on?" Sakura asked with a yawn. Gaara turned she looked into his eyes and saw guilt.

"Gaara I-" Sakura was cut off when Gaara growled and grabbed his thigh, where a knife now was. He reached for it and grabbed it, took it out, and through it on the ground. When he turned over he saw Saskue limping away.

"That bastard," Gaara sneered.

"Gaara," Sakura gasped, and ran over to him. Sakura reached him; she went to help him, but when she went to go look at his wound, he collapsed. Sakura bent down, to help him up, but she wasn't quite strong enough to lift him, but soon her arms were replaced by Neji and Shikamaru's arms. Her eyes soon formed tears. She turned head when she felt a comforting arm that went around her shoulder, she saw that it was Naruto.

"He's gonna be okay. Gaara won't let that kind of thing stop him." Naruto said quietly. (A/N OMG I know Naruto quite!!) He gave her a smile, Sakura tried to smile but she wasn't really making a smile.

"Come on, let's go," Naruto said motioning his head to where the rest of gang was walking, Sakura nodded and let him lead her.

Gaara was put on the couch. Sakura came into view of him and she saw his expression on his face. Pissed and in pain. Sakura picked up her pace and went over the bathroom, to see Neji looking for the first aid kit. She cleared her throat making him look up. She closed the door a bit, reveled the kit on the wall, behind the door. Neji walked towards her and took the kit off the wall, and walked back to the living room where Gaara was. Sakura slowly walked back into the living room, where she found Neji tearing his pants where the wound was, so that he could tend to it.

Sakura sighed and walked towards the kitchen. She heard voices, and as she came through the door, everyone quieted.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed. Everyone just mumbled.

"Well, if you guys aren't going to answer me then just leave," Sakura said trying to stay calm. Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto left, leaving Sakura with Hinata and Ino.

"Are you okay?" Hinata and Ino asked in perfect time, but both with sympathy tone in their voices. Sakura collapsed and started to cry. Ino and Hinata sat down where she was and comforted her, not saying anything. Sakura stayed like that, but her cries turned into quite sobs. Sakura looked up from her hands, to see small smiles on their faces.

"What?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Girl, your makeup is really smudged," Ino said bluntly. Hinata gave her a look, and grabbed a cloth and got it damp, while Ino fetched her mirror. Hinata gave her the damp cloth; when Ino got back she opened her mirror, Sakura frowned, but she giggled. Ino and Hinata looked at each other. Sakura cleaned her makeup up so that she didn't look so scary. When she was finished making her self look decent, she got up off the floor, and hugged her friends.

"Thanks guys," Sakura said with a smile. Ino went to go say something when Kiba and Naruto came in.

"Hey guys," Hinata said. Naruto walked over to Hinata and gave her a small peck on her forehead. Kiba made his way over to Ino and put his arm around her waist.

"What's up?" Ino asked. Kiba looked at Sakura.

"Gaara wants to see you," Kiba said. Sakura looked at him but walked out of the kitchen to the living room, where Gaara was now sitting up, with his right thigh bandaged. Gaara looked up at her, making her stop. The look that was on her face made her heart hurt; his face showed the emotion of that he was hurting like that he couldn't believe that he couldn't help her, and it showed all over his face making, even though he was trying not to show any emotion. Sakura slowly made her way over to Gaara. She sat beside him. She looked at him, but he was looking towards the floor. She stayed silent because she didn't know exactly what to say, so she just sat and looked at him.

Gaara could feel her staring at him.

**Dude!! Say something you're making yourself look like an idiot!**

Gaara slowly took Sakura's hand and gripped it tightly. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. Gaara leaned his head against the top of hers. Gaara pulled away, and started to get, pulling her along with him. He led her upstairs to the spare room.

"Gaara what are we doing in here?" Sakura asked. Gaara faced her and nodded slightly and closed the space to them, (A/N referenced to the Jesse McCartney beautiful soul video when they are in the pool). Sakura stared at him; he gripped her waist and held her there. Sakura looked at his hand and then at his face.

"Gaara are you okay?" Sakura asked, but before she could do anything Gaara covered her lips with his, it was gentle and passionate; Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Gaara gently lifted her off the floor and went to the bed where he laid her down; they re postioned themselves more confortably on the bed, they broke apart, both needing air but once they gathered some they went back to kissing. Gaara's tongue brushed her bottom lip, Sakura graciously allowed him enterance. Their tongues battled for the lead Gaara of course won. Sakura started to tug at his shirt, making them pull apart so that he could take it off. He went back to kissing her but rolled over so that she was on top, Gaara pulled her shirt off, so that she was left with only her bra, skirt underwear and shoes were on. The rolled over again, but Gaara left her lips and started kissing her neck.

"Gaara," she said with a loss a breath. He paused and looked at her, "my shoes are still on." Gaara let out a chuckle, and get off of her so that she could take off her shoes he did the same, and they went back to making out. Gaara was back on the bottom and he started to slide her skirt down her legs, she smiled in the kiss and helped him out, but she pulled away from him and started to undo the zipper of his jeans, she started to pull them down until they were off of him. Gaara rolled her over. He was back on top.

_**Yeah you go girl gonna get some!!!**_

Sakura's inner cried, making her realize what was happening.

_Oh my god I'm gonna have sex with Gaara!!_

Gaara started to pull at her underwear, making her break the kiss, but he went to kissing her neck, still pulling at her underwear.

"Gaara, I-I can't do this," She said out of breath, he stopped. He got off of her. He started to leave the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

"…" He didn't say anything. He redressed himself, and picked up her clothes and handed them to her. He kissed hr forehead, and walked out. Sakura dressed herself, and flopped against the bed.

_**You almost had him!!!**_

_I know! I just couldn't do it!_

_**Meh, well if I was in control we would have.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes, and sat up realizing that she wasn't getting anything done, just by sitting here. She opened the door and went down the stairs, to see that Gaara wasn't there; she wondered into the kitchen to find Ino and Kiba making out in the corner, while Hinata and Naruto were cuddled up on the floor, she went outside and saw that Temari and Shikamaru were watching the stars, while TenTen leaned against Neji who was against the tree playing with TenTen's hair which was out of her usual two buns on top of her head.

Sakura walked back inside.

"Have you guys seen Gaara?" she asked.

Ino and Kiba pulled apart so that Ino could talk. "We thought he was with you."

"Well he was, never mind it's fine."

Kiba shrugged and went back to kissing Ino.

Sakura went to the living room and sat down on the chair.

**I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)**

Sakura pulled her phone out a called Gaara's number.

**  
You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you**

It went to voice mail.****

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love

"_Hey it's me….call me."_

**  
You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away**

Time passed and still no call back. She called again.****

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love

"_It's me again…please…just call me."_****

I can't just close the door  
(on this love)  
I never felt anything like this before  
(like this love)  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too 'cause

Sakura stared at her phone and still no Gaara.****

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love

Sakura flipped her phone open and dialed his number for the third time.****

Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love

"_Please…just call me…okay?" _ Sakura eyes filled with tears. She let them fall once she hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to paint my face  
And pretend that I am someone else  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even want to look at myself**

Sakura sat on the floor in the corner in the dark, holding her knees to her chest, with her chin resting on her knees.

**But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
I wish I could start over  
**

Gaara started at his phone… three messages from Sakura.

**  
I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty  
**

_What did I do that he won't talk to me??_ Sakura asked herself

_**You didn't do anything he's just being an idiot!**_

Sakura started into the darkness.

**  
Sometimes I find myself shaking  
In the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
Even believe this is my life  
**

_**Quit being an idiot and go talk to her!! Or maybe listen to the messages she left you!!**_

_Shut up I don't need this from you!_

_**Well I wouldn't have to if you stopped be idiot!!**_

Gaara held his phone in his hand.

**  
But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths  
I'm not strong enough to deal with it.**

**I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty**

Sakura lied herself down on the floor and curled into a ball; she closed her eyes and dozed off.

**I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty**

Gaara listened to the messages that were left.

_She seems sad._

_**Well would you blame her?!**_

_Fine! If it will get you to shut up I'll go see her!_

Gaara's inward smiled, as he got his way. Gaara started walking back to Sakura.

***

Sakura woke up coughing; as she opened her eyes she saw that it was hazy in the room. She heard sirens down the street. Sakura realized what was going on that there was a fire somewhere. Sakura got up and opened the door to find the hallway filled with smoke.

_What the hell?!?!_

_Flashback_

"_Hey TenTen look what I can do," Kiba said._

"_Do what?" TenTen asked._

_Kiba took a ball that he had in his hands a lit it on fire, and he closed his hands and it went out, he then did it again; but he was so caught up in bragging what he could do to TenTen, he didn't realize that the lighter fluid had dripped on the table which it then leaked down the table onto the chair and then on floor. Kiba got his hands to close to the table setting the fluid on fire._

"_Shit!" Kiba yelled. Ino Turned around so fast she knocked over the lighter fluid over, spilling it making the kitchen and anything that could catch on fire, combust into flames. _

_End of flashback_

Sakura heard screaming coming out from outside. She could just hear her name being screamed.

"Sakura she's still in there!" Ino screamed tears streaking her cheeks.

Gaara looked up when heard screams, he saw that there were emergency crew at Sakura's house. He lost the coloring that was in his face, and started running to her house. When he came up he walked right up to Naruto.

"Naruto what's going on?" Gaara asked anxiously.

"Kiba was being an idiot, and Sakura is still in there!" Naruto yelled. Gaara ran towards the house but was grabbed behind by some firefighters.

"Son you can't go in there!" the man shouted.

"My girlfriend is still in that god damn house!!" He shouted at the man.

"We have been notified that and we are searching for her at this very moment, please just go wait with the others, and let us do our job." The man said sternly. Gaara shook him off and walked towards everyone else.

***

Sakura went towards the stairs but saw that the flames were creeping their way up the stairs making her retreat back down the hallway and went to her room. She went to open her window but saw that it wouldn't budge she went to the spare room and tried that window and when it didn't open either she went out of the room and ran towards the stairs and saw that they were even worse so she went to the end of the hallway. She kept coughing and sat on the ground by the wall. She kept coughing, she looked up to hear her name being called and when she looked up she saw a figure come towards her.

"Sakura?" the man asked. Sakura slightly nodded her head, but soon blacked out from all the smoke she had inhaled.

***

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_, was all that she could hear. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see red, as her eyes focused more she saw that it was hair. She looked over to see Gaara's head resting on his arm that was on her bed. She brought her hand and stroked his hair, making him stir. He looked up and saw emerald eyes focused on his sea foam green eyes.

"Hi," she whispered with a smile. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, it's my fault," she said shaking her head.

"It's my fault, not yours, you didn't do anything," Gaara insisted.

"I know, but I still feel responsible," she said and took her index finger and put it on his lips as he saw that he was going to reply, "how about it's both our faults," she finished with a smile.

Gaara smirked and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Okay."

"So how long have I exactly been in here for?" Sakura wondered.

"A week," he said bluntly.

"A week?!" she shouted, "my house…what happened to my house?!" Gaara stroked her hair.

"It's being rebuilt, because of the damage of the fire, and I already beat Kiba's ass for doing stupid shit in your house, but it was covered by your insurance, so for now you can live with me till its done," he said softly. They just sat there in silence just looking at each other. Sakura giggled when she heard his stomach growl.

"Go eat, I'll be fine," she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes, gave her a peck on the cheek, and went to go find some food. Sakura closed her eyes, but opened them went she felt a presence near her, but before she could say anything, her face was covered, by what she felt by a pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura fought to get the pillow off her face, because she couldn't breathe….but her fighting to weaken, she was fading in and out. Her fighting had stopped, seeing as she couldn't breathe. The pillow came off her face slowly, and felt someone's hand come across her mouth, and also the person come to her ear.

"If I can't have you…then no one can," he whispered. Sakura tried to focus on the voice, but she was more concentrated to breathe, when the hand came off her mouth she gasped for air, she started coughing, she peered open her eyes to see red, and black. As she was coughing she heard a scream, she looked to the door to see a nurse. Sakura sat up to try and breathe better, but it jus made her cough worse. Sakura turned her head to see Gaara standing over somebody. Her vision was still fussy so she couldn't quite make the person out.

"Gaara?" Sakura wheezed.

"I thought you said you'd be fine," he said sternly.

"Well I am now," she slightly smiled. Gaara pulled her to him and felt something wet drop on to her cheek, and realized that it was a tear. Sakura's vision started to clear, she glanced over to see that person that Gaara was standing over, was in fact Saskue….drenched in what looked like his own blood.

"Gaara, what did you do?" Sakura asked and then she heard the sound of sirens coming towards the hospital, "did you kill him?" she asked again slightly panicked.

"If I didn't he was going to kill you," Gaara said…his head hung low. They turned their heads to hear a lot of footsteps, coming down the hall way.

"I love you Sakura," Gaara said as he was grabbed from behind and pushed out the door.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted she went to go after him but was restrained from behind.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked as she tried to get out of their grasp, as she got out from their reach another pair of arms restrained her. Sakura fought to go after Gaara but was quickly restrained, because she wouldn't settle down they had to put her into a mental jacket, which made her fight more, even with the jacket she still fought until she felt a prick on her arm, which it then made her feel dizzy, making her black out.

As she woke she found that she was in a restrained bed. She didn't want to fight she just wanted to go see Gaara.

"_I love you Sakura."_ That moment in time kept replaying in her head. She didn't cry, fight when the doctors came she just lied there looking at the ceiling. It was just about sunset, when the doctors came and released her. She gathered her stuff and walked out of the hospital. Sakura walked down the familiar street of her house, which she saw was still being rebuilt. So she kept walking, where? She didn't know she kept walking. When she stopped walking she found her self in front of a jail…juvy. She walked towards the doors, and walked in. She saw the front desk, and walked towards it.

"Can I help you?" a male asked.

"Ma'am?" he asked again.

"Umm yes….is there a guy here named Sabuku no Gaara?" (A/N sorry if I spelt his last name wrong!!)

"Yes he is outside…follow me." Sakura went with the man, and stayed fairly close to him. As they walked out side, she saw a certain red head.

"Sabuku! You got a visitor!" The man said, and left. Gaara turned his head to see pink.

"Sakura," Gaara gasped and ran over to her. Sakura ran into him and wrapped her arms around him, hef returned the gesture.

"I thought that I would never see you again," Gaara whispered in her hair. Sakura pulled away.

"Why would you think that; because after all you do _love_ me," Sakura giggled. Sakura went on her tippy toes, and claimed Gaara's lips. Gaara pulled away.

"I guess your right," he smirked and went back to kissing her. They pulled away when the guy from the desk came and told them to break it up because visiting hours were now over. Sakura gave him one last kiss before she left.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Sakura told him and smiled.

"Well I hope tomorrow comes fast then," he smirked. She laughed and started to walk away.

_**The end….**_

**Okay please don't hate me I know that it's ****SUPER**** short and I apologize but I wanted to get it done, and I'm really sorry that I didn't update till now.**


End file.
